Disney's Top 10 Battle Royale
Disney's Top 10 Battle Royale is a What If Death Battle Description Disney's 10 best movies clash! A hunchback, the Pumpkin King, the Snow Queen, an evil lion, the savior of China, a robot, a girl with a frying pan, a video game 'villain', an alien experiment, and Disney's first princess. Many childhoods will be destroyed, as all of these beloved, iconic characters dual to the death! Interlude Wiz: Disney, a company known for their phenomenal animated features. And today, we will celebrate their 10 best films with a Death Battle! Boomstick: Quasimodo, the deformed bellringer, representing Disney's best film, Hunchback of Notre Dame. Wiz: Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, representing Nightmare Before Christmas, Disney's 2nd best film. Boomstick: Representing Frozen; Disney's 3rd best film is Elsa the Snow Queen. Wiz: Scar, the evil Shakespearean lion, representing Disney's 4th best film; Lion King. Boomstick: Representing Disney's 5th best is the savior of China, Mulan, from the film of the same name. Wiz: We also have Baymax the robot, representing Big Hero 6, which ironically is ranked at #6. Boomstick: Rapunzel, representing Tangled is next, as it's Disney's 7th best film. Wiz: Disney's 8th best film is Wreck It Ralph, so welcome to the battle, Ralph! Boomstick: Ranking number 9, a fan favorite surfs into the fight, Stitch from Lilo and Stitch. Wiz: And finally Snow White, from Disney's very first film, 10th best overall, and best one that was made by Walt Disney himself, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Quasimodo (Clopan: singing Dark was the night, when our tale was begun on the docks near Notre Dame! Four frightened gypsies slid silently under the docks near Notre Dame! But a trap had been laid for the gypsies! And they gazed up in fear and alarm, at a figure, whose clutches were iron as much as the bells, the bells of Notre Dame!) Wiz: 20 years ago Claude Frollo, attempted a genocide of the gypsies, believing them to be witchcraft using demons, and as Clopan just explained one night a family of gypsies tried sneaking into Paris, but were caught by Frollo. Boomstick: The woman of the group of gypsies ran, holding a something in her arms. But Frollo chased her down and killed her, and when he checked what it was, he found a deformed baby. So with the baby's mother dead, Frollo did the only logical thing...he attempts to DROWN THE BABY IN A WELL....this....this is a Disney film right? We are only 5 minutes in and we already have attempted genocide and a man trying to DROWN A BABY! Not only that, he claims to be doing this all in god's name! Wiz: However after the archdeacon showed up and guilt tripped him into taking care of the baby, by making Frollo fear for his immortal soul, he raised the child and kept it hidden in the belltower of the Notre Dame cathedral, for 20 years, and named him; Quasimodo. Boomstick: But all those years, ringing the bells in the belltower really helped Quasi build some serious upper body strength! Wiz: Always dreaming of experiancing the outside world, Quasimodo eventually snuck out of his tower during the Festival of Fools. (TBC) (Quasimodo: Just one day, and then, I swear I'll be content, with my share! Won't resent, won't dispare, old and bent, I won't care, I'll have speant one day out there!) Jack Skellington Wiz: Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring... Boomstick: ...aside from an army of homicidal toys made, by a crazy skeleton. Wiz: Jack Skellington is the Pumpkin King of Halloween and the leader of the town of Halloween Town Boomstick: Even though there is CLEARLY a mayor in the town, Jack is still calling all the shots. Wiz: Well, it is assumed that since he is the most frightening creature in town that is why he calls the shot. Boomstick: THAN WHY IS THERE A MAYOR AT ALL?!?! Wiz: Boomstick....let's just move on. Anyway, Jack has ran the town of...Halloween Town for a very long time, and he had grown so tired of doing the same thing every single year, until Boomstick: Until one Halloween night were he walked of and found Christmas Town. It was then he discovered the joy of the holidays and decided to spread Christmas cheer! Wiz: Yes..that is correct, but Jack's eccentric personality caused a few....problems Boomstick: That is, if you think toys that try to kill kids is a problem....hmmm....that gives me an idea for my Toy Story fanfic! (TBC) (Jack Skellington: The fame and praise come year after year, does nothing for these empty tears.) Elsa (Elsa: Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway!) Scar (Scar: Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared, be prepared!) Mulan (Mulan: When will my reflection show, who I am inside) Baymax (Baymax: Greetings, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion) Rapunzel (Rapunzel: When will my life begin?) Ralph (Ralph: I am bad and that's good. I will never be good and that's not bad. There is no one I'd rather be than me.) Stitch Wiz: In the depths of space, thousands of bizarre, mysterious creatures exist. (TBC) Boomstick: Stitch is a powerhouse! Able to lift 2 steamrollers with ease. Wiz: Since the average steamroller weighs in at around 44,000 pounds, and Stitch was directly stated by Jumba to be able to lift 3000 times his own weight, that means Stitch should weigh a little under 50 pounds. Boomstick: Jumba also made his 626th experiment near indestructible! He's both fire-proof and bullet-proof! Wiz: He can also see in the dark and is smarter than even highly advanced ALIEN supercomputers. Boomstick: He has razor-like teeth and claws, and can also roll into a ball to increase his speed. He can climb walls with ease, and has enhanced sense. Wiz: He can run at peak human levels, and has hypersonic reactions, as he can react to Plasma Bolts. (TBC) Boomstick: Though, he's not perfect. Stitch has lost to quite a few of the other experiments, and needed help to take them down. Notable examples being; Evile, Splodyhead, and Slushy. Damn that one has such an awesome name! "Splodyhead"! Damn that sounds cool! Wiz: Also his molecular density it to great to support him in water. Should he fall into deep water he will drown. Boomstick: Also his strength and skills are all set at a very specific parameter. Meaning they can not increase or decrease, even if you increased his size and weight. He also has some obsession with messing with technology! Given the opportunity he will happily jury rig vehicles, and tare electronic devices apart with his bare hands! (TBC) (Stitch: Meega Nala Kweesta) Snow White (Snow White: Someday my prince will come) Fight Results Trivia * Runners up to being able to compete in this fight include: Yzma (Emperor's New Groove) Hades (Hercules), Beast (Beauty and the Beast), and Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland....the animated one, not the terrible live-action remake). But due to not appearing in Disney's 10 best films, they were omitted. * Originally, Snow White was going to be omitted, for obvious reasons. But due to needing a Snow White and the Seven Dwarves character, due to it being in the top 10 Disney films, she had to be included. * Shortly after the announcement of this fight, the Big Hero 6 TV series was announced to be aired on Disney XD in 2017. Which character are you rooting for? Quasimodo (Hunchback of Notre Dame) Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas) Elsa (Frozen) Scar (Lion King) Mulan (Mulan) Baymax (Big Hero 6) Rapunzel (Tangled) Ralph (Wreck It Ralph) Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) Who do you think wins? Quasimodo (Hunchback of Notre Dame) Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas) Elsa (Frozen) Scar (Lion King) Mulan (Mulan) Baymax (Big Hero 6) Rapunzel (Tangled) Ralph (Wreck It Ralph) Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Magic Duel Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Disney themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year